


Bajo los copos de nieve

by SalveBlackHat



Series: Momentos Voxman que no me dio CN [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo pudieron hablar, bajo los copos de hielo en una noche fría de invierno.Fic Voxman.Spoiler del último capítulo de OK. K.O. Let's be heroes.





	Bajo los copos de nieve

**Author's Note:**

> OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo parados en la entrada de la casa, mirándose uno al otro en busca de las palabras adecuadas para este momento y eliminar aquel silencio incómodo que sofocaban a los dos; Boxman le dedica una linda sonrisa recibiendo el curioso pastel que tiene un interesante mensaje…"Lo siento"… Jamás creyó que el profesor Venomous le ofreciera una disculpa después del acontecimiento de Shadowy Venomous, ver su cara avergonzada que aprecia el interesante suelo y sus palabras tan torpes, no podía evitar reírse un poco.

—Gracias profesor Venomous—dice feliz Boxman apreciando cada detalle del pastel como la cubierta de chocolate, el intento de mensaje elaborado con la crema batida y el detalle del corazón—. No tenías que hacer eso, sé que no tienes ningún problema en comprarlo pero no necesitabas…

—No…—interrumpe Venomous con una voz tímida, mirando de un lado a otro y se encoge los hombros—. Yo lo hice, bueno, Fink fue de gran apoyo, ya que... Bueno, sabes que no cocino y... y... —confiesa sonrojado y riéndose con nerviosismo—. Espero que te guste.

—Oh... —se sorprende Boxman al escuchar tal confesión. ¿El profesor Venomous hizo este pastel? Esto es completamente inesperado porque cuando tuvieron una relación, Boxman siempre veía al profesor ir a un restaurante o pedir la comida por teléfono porque este le dejó claro que no sabe cocinar, pero en cierta forma es tierno imaginar a Fink y a Venomous elaborando el pastel con mucho esfuerzo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Fink? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Ella se encuentra bien, lo más seguro es que me esté desobedeciendo que se fuera a dormir temprano y ahora esté jugando videojuegos—habla Venomous eliminando un poco la tensión en sus hombros y se suelta unas cuantas risas—. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

—Sí, ella y su amor por los videojuegos, sí que no ha cambiado en absoluto—confirma Boxman también riéndose.

Después de las risas y uno que otro comentario, poco a poco el silencio invade el lugar nuevamente. Ambos tratan de seguir la plática, pero no tienen un tema de conversación para calmar la situación. Boxman cierra los ojos por unos segundos, suspira pesadamente que al mismo tiempo intenta aclarar su mente, reflexionando sus pensamientos, sostiene con fuerza el pastel y abre los ojos, viendo a un Venomous nervioso que está esperando su respuesta.

—Venomous aprecio mucho el regalo—por fin habla Boxman, no obstante la tonalidad de su voz es seria, sin calidez ni felicidad que asusta a Venomous—. También acepto tus disculpas, no hay rencores, el pasado quedó atrás, no se preocupe por eso profesor... Pero eso es todo...

—¿Qué significa eso Boxman?—pregunta desconcertado el bioingeniero, su cuerpo tiembla que no es solo causado por el frío, su respiración se acelera sintiendo que pronto se quedará sin aire y un nudo sofoca descaradamente su garganta—. Boxy...

—Después que aquel acontecimiento sobre Shadowy Venomous, entendí que somos felices por caminos separados. Pensé que eras feliz... Que ambos éramos felices con ese estilo de vida, combatiendo a los héroes a mi estilo...—murmura el retirado villano de nivel -10 formulando una sonrisa de tristeza a un destrozado Venomous—. Pero no fue así, estaba totalmente equivocado... Sigamos adelante por caminos diferentes, ¿vale?

—...—el profesor intenta procesar todas las palabras duras y crueles que dijo su ex-pareja, pensando en lo estúpido e incrédulo que es creyendo que un simple pastel lo resolvería y volvería las cosas como eran antes, sin embargo entiende porque Boxman no quiere volver a intentar, sabe que no quiere ser lastimado por él y si esa era su decisión, con el dolor de su corazón lo aceptará—. Está bien Boxman, respeto tu decisión… Gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, me tengo que retirar.

—Si… Entiendo… Adiós profesor Venomous.

—Adiós Boxman…

Con una despedida melancólica, Venomous contempla por última vez a Boxman antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar; Boxman ve los pasos lentos el villano de la piel purpura, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad mientras que los copos de hielo cubren su cuerpo, el villano retirado suspira pesadamente y cierra la puerta. El profesor se detiene al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, voltea a ver la casa de cabaña rodeado de la luz y el calor que produce la chimenea; respira profundamente, después sonríe con un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor invadiendo su cuerpo y sigue su camino antes que el frío llegue afectar su cuerpo. Los minutos pasan rápidamente pero Venomous no se percata de eso, cada paso que da siente pesadez sin saber exactamente si es la capa de nieve que invade el suelo o algo más significativo y su mente se encuentra blanco que no se percata que alguien lo está llamando con desesperación.

—P…

¿Quién será? No identifica esa voz.

—¡P…!

¿Otra vez? Cada vez la voz es más clara, no obstante aún no llega a identificarlo… ¿Quién lo llama con desesperación?

—¡P.V.!

Esa voz… Esa voz es de…

—¡Boxman!—se detiene y voltea a ver a un agitado Boxman tratando de tomar aire frío para recuperar sus fuerzas después de correr por un tiempo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo intenté, pero no pude…—murmura el villano retirado que no logra escuchar el profesor.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo dejar que te vayas—confiesa Boxman sonriendo tiernamente mientras Venomous trata de procesar la información en su cerebro—. Es cierto que fue doloroso esos días y aún estoy un poco molesto... Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y te fuiste a otro planeta, me sentí aliviado que por fin consiguieras tu felicidad al lado de Fink, aunque también me dolió porque creí que nunca te importé.

—Boxman... Yo...—habla Venomous inquieto por aclarar rápido las cosas, teniendo miedo que las palabras de Boxman lastimarán más su corazón y alma, no obstante Boxman lo interrumpe.

—Pero comprendí que necesitábamos un tiempo, pensar con claridad sobre lo que hemos hecho para tener un mejor futuro y finalmente poder madurar—Boxman hace una pausa y coloca sus manos en su pecho cerca del corazón—. Al principio creí que tu disculpa era simple cortesía, así que no quería que estuvieras obligado a regresar, pero al ver su triste expresión en tu rostro... Me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

Un momento de silencio se produjo otra vez, ambos contemplándose uno al otro otra vez mientras los copos de hielo caen sobre ellos y el frío atacando sin piedad sus cuerpos; entonces el profesor toma un respiro antes de hablar con sinceridad...

—Realmente lo siento Boxy—murmura con la voz quebrada el profesor, sus lágrimas conteniéndose en las comisuras de sus ojos y sabe que era el momento de expresar sus emociones después de tanto tiempo, de excusa tras excusa… De ser un cobarde—. Permití que Shadowy tomara el control sobre mi cuerpo sin importar romper mi promesa, por mi ambición al poder lastimé a Fink, lastimé a tus hijos… Te lastimé. A pesar de todo lo que hecho, ¿tengo una oportunidad de estar de nuevo a tu lado? ¿Qué me vuelvas a querer?

—Nunca dejé de quererte P.V... Nunca.

Después de escuchar las palabras de su antiguo compañero de crimen, las lágrimas derramaron las mejillas y a su vez estropeando el maquillaje del villano nivel -7, pero eso no le importó, simplemente no se imaginó que un ser tan cruel como él sería perdonado y amado. En cambio Boxman se sorprende, es la primera vez que ve un momento de debilidad a ese excelente y serio villano, pero no quería verlo llorar más, ni escuchar sus tristes sollozos y lamentándose por sus errores; así que extiende sus brazos, esperando que un abrazo pueda calmar el dolor y arrepentimiento de Venomous acompañado con una sonrisa que transmite un lindo mensaje que todo estará bien. El llanto del profesor aumentó, sin pensarlo dos veces correr lo más rápido que puede con sus pasos torpes y finalmente llega a los brazos de Boxman, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez en una noche fría de invierno.

—Regresemos antes que nos dé una hipotermia—comenta con un buen sentido del humor el villano retirado, logrando sacar unas cuantas risas a Venomous—, y cenemos un delicioso pastel.

—Si…

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, primero que nada…
> 
> ¡VOXMAN ES CANOOOOOON!
> 
> ¡SÍÍÍÍ!
> 
> ¡Estoy llorando! ¡SE CASARON! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!
> 
> Primero maldigo a CN porque iba ser un capítulo, un especial de navidad y CN hace sus mamadas. Pero voy a ser una serie de varios one-shot o drabbles que tenga el título "CN canceló la serie, así que escribiré las escenas de mis bebés y me vale que harte a todo el mundo con mis pendejadas" y diferentes versiones de esos dos, esa escena haré como 3 versiones más y seguiré escribiendo de esos dos hasta que me quede sin ideas, que me quede sin internet, todos estemos muertos o lo primero que pase.
> 
> Venomous eres un imbécil pero eres un gran villano, tienes suerte que Boxman te perdonará tus pendejas, porque la neta si te pasaste. Está bien que Boxy destruyó tu casa, pero excediste el límite.
> 
> Me gustó mucho el final, pero me hubiera gustado en donde Boxman y yo nos conozcamos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos, después tengamos muchos hijos y fin. ¡Sí! ¡Ese sería un gran final! Ok no, ya me excedí.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, habrá muchas versiones sobre esta escena y la verdad, quiero leerlos con todo mi corazón.
> 
> Cualquier duda, aclaración, crítica constructiva o cualquier cosa pueden dejar un comentario. También lo pueden ver en Fanfiction y en Wattpad. 
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> #SalveBlackHat.


End file.
